


TTR: Asmodeus

by JWade



Series: TTR: Team Trickster's Revenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: This doesn't take place in the same AU as Purgatory Passion, but instead is cannon up to season 13 episode 17.As soon as Gabriel's lips are free he calls for his girls, and they are NOT amused.





	TTR: Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I was done writing until after Nashcon, but I had to work out some of my aggression after this episode. I will probably add more onto this verse later, but for now it's just this one-shot.

Astra and Raine had been searching high and low for Loki for months now. He had been hanging with them in Asgard off and on since he had narrowly avoided death at his brother’s hands and gave some human hunters the key to ending the apocalypse. He wasn’t supposed to be gone long and it wasn’t like him to disappear without a word. Not for this long. They were worried. No. They were beyond worried. Something was really wrong with him. They could still sense him. He wasn’t dead. Given the state he must be in to not contact them, that was only a small comfort though. 

 

Gabriel panicked as Ketch pulled him from his cage. He had forgotten what it was like to fight. He had learned of the futility of it. He had been well and truly broken and the thought of disobeying the prince of hell was terrifying. He knew that nothing good would come of it. It seemed he wasn’t getting a choice though. Hopefully his new master would take that into account when they were caught. Hopefully his treatment wouldn’t get even worse after this. He still remembered back at the beginning. Back when he used to fight. He remembered the horrors that were visited upon him in retaliation and he never wanted to experience that again. Maybe he would get lucky and the demon would lose his temper and just kill him. Even death was better than going back to that. 

Gabriel was amazed when they managed to get out and he found himself being transported under heavy wards. It seemed that he might actually get to be free again after all. The only question was for how long and what would it cost him. Still, he stopped struggling too much. He would let this play out. When Ketch didn’t try to make him more comfortable or even cut his mouth open, he realized that he wasn’t being offered freedom at all. He was being offered a new master. A human one at that. If he were stronger, he might have tried to make a break for it, but his conditioning kicked in, and in the absence of more than a miniscule of his power, he submitted. 

He heard Ketch talking about Gabriel being his ticket to safety, and Gabriel knew that he didn’t have the power to do anything, and what’s more, he knew that Ketch knew that. That meant that he was going to be traded to someone else for that purpose, and Gabriel’s fear was renewed. Anyone that would purchase a broken archangel wasn’t someone that he wanted as a master. He felt a brief stirring of hope when he saw Sam and Dean Winchester, and he couldn’t help but drink in the sight. That was…until they said they needed his grace and he went into a panic again. Not that. Anything but that. He would rather die. Only the fact that they looked as relieved as he felt when Ketch produced the vial calmed him down. 

An hour later saw Ketch banished to the far reaches of the bunker, which was apparently where the Winchesters lived now, and Gabriel found himself steered to a chair in the library. He went quietly, not sure what was going to happen to him, but not having the strength to fight it. He was surprised to find Sam’s gentle hands on his face, cleaning off the worst of the blood and dirt before he began to cut the stitches holding his lips together. He could see the pain in his own eyes reflected in Sam’s as the hunter wondered aloud what happened to him. He still wasn’t quite capable of answering though. He watched impassively the argument between Sam and Dean about going to the other reality before Sam finally gave in. Gabriel couldn’t help but be relieved. Sam was the only one he could feel the slightest bit safe around right now. The only one that had shown him any measure of kindness in so long. The only one whose touch didn’t bring pain. He could feel the bruises forming from the way that Ketch had manhandled him and had no illusions that Dean would have been any different. 

Once he and Sam were alone, he relaxed a fraction and the hunter continued to cut his lips open. The second he could form words, he gasped out, “Astra. Raine.” They would take care of him. They would protect him. He needed them. He needed to go home. Where no one, not even Asmodeus could reach him. 

Astra and Raine had managed to sense Loki enough to get a location, but it was only for a few minutes. By the time they had zeroed in on him, he was under heavy wards. They immediately launched an assault on the wards, but they were taking time to bring down. Much more time than they wanted. Astra, in particular, was getting furious, and even Raine was having trouble keeping her calm. They had been fighting these wards for hours before they heard it. A prayer. Or close enough to one for them to follow. No wards, no matter how strong, could keep a god, even a demi-god, from someone who was praying for them. Neither of them hesitated a moment before they disappeared and reappeared at Loki’s side. 

Raine crouched beside her surrogate father while Astra blasted the hunter away, pinning him to the wall. “Astra…wait,” she heard Loki croak out. 

Astra growled as she turned to look at him, not releasing her grip on the hunter’s throat despite his struggles. “You are not going to ask for mercy for this monster after what he did to you,” she all but demanded. 

“He…didn’t,” Loki managed to get out before a coughing fit struck him. Raine snapped her fingers and created a glass of water for him. 

Astra narrowed her eyes in confusion and turned back to the hunter who was starting to get weaker from his air supply being cut off. She delved into his mind, none too gently, looking for the truth of the matter. When she realized that he had only been trying to help, she released him, but was in no mood to apologize for her assault or her assumptions. She turned to her sister. “You take care of Dad. I’ll handle the bastard that did this.” They didn’t call him dad often, but every now and then when their emotions got the better of them, it came out. 

Raine nodded tightly, not pausing in her ministrations as a damp cloth cleaned off Gabriel’s face. Astra had already disappeared by the time Sam, massaging his throat, croaked out the word, “Dad?” in confusion. 

Raine turned to look at the hunter for a moment, as if to assess whether he was a threat, but Sam just sat down in the chair, hands in clear sight. He had already seen what one pissed off sister would do to protect their apparent dad, and he didn’t need another demonstration. Raine knew that if Astra let him go, then Loki was telling the truth about him not being responsible for this. She would do what her sister couldn’t. “I’m sorry about that. We’ve been looking for him for so long, and finding him like this…we just assumed that you were responsible.”

“A reasonable assumption,” Sam admitted, more to keep from angering her than from actual agreement, despite the fact that he did agree to a point. 

Raine turned her attention back to Loki. “It’s gonna take more juice than I have to heal you up. We’ll have to do it in spurts,” she told him softly. Loki just nodded, not really up to forming words. Raine’s countenance turned even sadder at that point and she just reached out to touch his face. That was apparently the last straw as he broke down crying in her arms. She held him tightly, running a hand through his still dirty and blood caked hair, using her power to pull some of the mess from it with each pull. It didn’t take long before it was clean again and she said, “You ready to go home, Dad?” She felt him nod against her shoulder. 

“Wait,” she heard the hunter call from behind her before they could leave. She turned to look at him. “Will you…let me know how he is?” 

“If he wants you to know,” Raine told him, making it clear that her loyalty was to Loki alone and only those he chose would have anything to do with him. That was enough for the hunter, apparently, because he nodded in acceptance, and she took Loki home, reappearing in his bedroom and laying him gently on the bed. 

 

Astra appeared, in full rage, in the throne room of hell. Apparently, Asmodeus had just learned that his prize had escaped, because he didn’t seem particularly happy either. A demi-god may not be much of a match for a prince of hell normally, but this particular demi-god was running on a full battery of righteous fury. It was more than enough to even out the minor difference in their powers. 

Before the demon could react to her presence he found himself slammed against the wall, Astra’s hand flat against his chest and he could feel an unearthly burning that felt like it was ripping apart every molecule in his body. He was paralyzed with pain before he could even mount a defense. It seemed like forever before it stopped, and he felt fear for the first time as he looked into the cold eyes of this being in front of him. 

Astra sneered at him. Part of her wanted nothing more than to kill him, but that would be far too easy. No, she wanted him to suffer unending torment. Worse even than those pitiful souls here suffered. “Would you like to know what I did to you?” she asked with a false sweetness that dripped venom from every word. When the demon didn’t speak and, in fact, seemed quite ready to soil himself, she realized that there was no way this disgusting excuse for a demon managed to get the better of Loki. He must have laid a trap and taken him unawares. She decided to explain anyway. She would love to see the fear grow even higher in his eyes. “That was a modified devil’s trap. One that can hold even you. You are bound to this vessel forever. More than that, your powers are bound too. Oh, your status will keep you alive, have no doubt about that, but that is all it will do.” 

Astra’s cold smirk widened as she watched the demon’s eyes go wide. That was too much like what he’d done to Gabriel for his comfort. Unfortunately for him, she caught that though glistening off the surface of his mind and decided a little pain wouldn’t go amiss, even if she wasn’t planning to kill him. She snapped her fingers and heard a series of six cracks as the bones in his right leg snapped in six places. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” she hissed, reveling in the whimpers of pain from the demon. “Don’t worry. You’ll be begging for more of that soon. Oh. Oops. Guess that just makes you worry more. Sorry about that,” she laughed cruelly, making it clear that she wasn’t at all sorry. “Perhaps I should explain what’s going to happen now. Would you like that?” He shook his head profusely. “Too bad,” she snapped, before schooling her countenance to the cruel amusement she had shown before. “Did you know that there are still countries out there that perform the most gruesome medical tests on mental patients? Some even still do lobotomies. Doesn’t that sound fun?” 

“No…please,” Asmodeus finally managed to find words. 

“Oh yes. But I can’t have you whispering sweet words in their ears and trying to convince them that you’re not crazy can I?” she said in a mockery of a sweet tone that sent more chills down his spine. “No, from now on, you will be able to speak in nothing but tongues,” she said, snapping her fingers and making it so. “Oh! But before we go…you should know…that nice little tattoo on your chest now? It’s only the physical representation. You can cut it off or burn it off or whatever you want to do to it. This binding goes straight to your twisted mutilation of a soul. You will never be free of it,” she told him, erasing his last hope of escape. “Have fun,” she said with a little wave as he disappeared. His appearance in the third world mental asylum would trigger a memory implant in all who saw him, causing them to believe that he was supposed to be there, and was, of course, their most difficult patient. 

As she turned to survey the room before she left, she noticed two demons standing frozen in the doorway and she chided herself for her inattention. Loki would have had her head. She was lucky they hadn’t tried anything. “Do I have to take care of you too?” she snarled, only for the demons to shake their heads and, to her great surprise, kneel before her. She smirked at them as she disappeared. She needed to go check on Loki. 

 

Astra arrived in Loki’s room, clearly sensing both him and Raine there. She arrived just in time to see Raine’s hands fall from Loki’s chest as she collapsed back in a chair panting. He looked much better already. Cat and Savannah were curled up on either side of the archangel turned god, and Crow and Dragon were perched on the headboard. There were four sets of animal tears falling on the injured god, and Astra couldn’t help but let a soft, sad smile flit across her face. Tears of sorrow from a true familiar were a potent healing agent. Crow and Savannah were doing more than they thought just by shedding them for him. Cat and Dragon’s tears didn’t have any such properties for the body, but their sympathy was good for the soul. Astra had already expended a great deal of power with Asmodeus, but she lent what little she had left to the healing process, taking over for her drained sister after first snapping up a veritable bakery of cakes and pies for them to keep up their strength. It would take a few days before he was fully healed, but they would do everything in their power to get him there as quickly as possible. 

Loki reached out a hand to Astra, the one that wasn’t gripping Raine’s and she took it as she leaned over him and placed her other hand on his chest, giving what little she could spare for his healing. Once she was just as drained as her sister, Loki gave a little tug on both of their hands and they got the hint and laid down, curling up to either side of him and shifting Cat and Savannah to his shoulders, above where their heads were resting. They would be okay. They had each other. That was all that mattered.


End file.
